El asesino y su familia
by AquaTenea
Summary: El pasado de Crocodile está lleno de misterio. Un asesinato enturbió su niñez y durante años vivió atormentado por ello. Es el momento de contar esta historia a su hijo.


**Bueno, tras mucho pensar he decidido terminar y subir esta historia. El protagonista es Cocodrilo, uno de los villanos mas atrayentes de One Piece, en mi opinión. Su personalidad siempre me ha causado un enorme interés y muchas veces me he llegado a preguntar que fue lo que le pasó para llegar a ser como es. Este es un posible pasado del personaje que me vino a la cabeza mientras pensaba en novelas e historias de misterio. Puede que el final no vaya mucho con el personaje actualmente, pero me gusta pensar que las personas cambian. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis algún que otro review, de esos que tanto me gustan.**

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de Niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line.**_

Cocodrile estaba sentado en un enorme sillón. Fumaba un puro y pensaba en el pasado mientras Kai, su hijo más mayor, jugaba en el salón con un tren de juguete que se dirigía solo. Al observar su actitud tan infantil pensó que su hijo, quien ya tenía 10 años, ya era muy mayor como para seguir jugando con trenecitos. Realmente esperaba que el conservara el legado que había conseguido, y no podía hacerlo si era débil o infantil. Tenía que empezar a tomarse la vida en serio, como el lo había hecho.

\- Kai, ven aquí – le dijo el hombre.

El niño se extrañó. Normalmente su padre, un hombre frío y distante, procuraba no pasar tiempo con el. Solía estar ocupado, y el poco tiempo libre que tenía lo dedicaba a cuidar de sus animales. Así que el, dispuesto, dejó sus juegos y se dirigió hacia su padre. Siempre le había tenido mucho respeto. Sus cortes en la cara, los poderes de su Akuma no mi, su garfio... Era un hombre al que tenía que respetar. Y en el fondo incluso deseaba parecerse a el un poco. Por eso siempre obedecía sus órdenes.

\- Te voy a contar una historia que me sucedió cuando tenía tu edad. Quiero que pienses sobre ella.

Kai se sentó en el suelo, en frente suya. Contempló atento la cara de su padre, que aparecía intermitentemente entre el humo de su puro.

Coby estaba en el gran salón de su casa, sentado en el sofá mientras su madre cocinaba. Ella era una mujer afable y despreocupada, que le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su único hijo. Lilian, que así se llamaba, era una mujer preciosa. De baja estatura y delgada, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo y liso, aunque le gustaba llevarlo recogido bajo una diadema de flores. Sus ojos azules y brillantes eran cálidos como una tarde de verano, y su piel era blanca y suave. Era una mujer cariñosa que deseaba ver crecer feliz a su hijo. Se pasaba el día cantando bellas canciones y tarareando estribillos. Dos días atrás había decidido hacer una tarta de avellanas y chocolate para su décimo cumpleaños, y le había regalado un precioso trenecillo de juguete que había colocado en su mesita de noche. Eran sin duda, una familia con recursos, debido a que su padre era un marine reconocido.

Al lado de Coby su padre leía el periódico. Se llamaba Edward y era un hombre serio y callado, que tenía una relación distante con su hijo. Su padre no era solo marine, era un reconocido detective en casos de homicidios, y tenía un continuo trabajo en la marina. Le gustaba leer y era un hombre muy inteligente. Físicamente era un hombre que intimidaba. Alto, de piel morena y ojos oscuros, siempre ocultos tras unas gafas de sol y corpulento. Su pelo era negro y corto. Además fumaba puros.

Ellos dos, junto a Marian y Danny, la asistenta y su hijo; eran casi la única familia de Coby. Marian, una mujer joven de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, era quien se encargaba de limpiar su casa. Era una muchacha que había tenido un hijo accidentalmente y debía trabajar para poder mantenerlo. Su padre le daba techo y comida a cambio de que mantuviera su casa limpia y ordenada. Tenía muy buena relación con su madre y solían comer los cuatro juntos a diario cuando su padre no estaba en casa. Danny tenía tres años menos que Coby, pero era como un hermano pequeño para el. Lo perseguía a menudo, cumplía todas sus órdenes y siempre se metían en líos. Al igual que Coby era callado y le gustaban las aventuras.

Aunque aún faltaba una persona en la familia de Coby. Ese era su tío. Kai, era un pirata buscado por la marina, y el hermano de Lilian. Era todo lo contrario a su padre, un hombre extrovertido, despreocupado y un tanto cabeza hueca. Tan solo lo había visto dos veces en su vida, pero le había bastado para desear ser como el. El era un hombre libre, viajaba por todo el mundo conociendo lugares insólitos y rescatando tesoros. Para un niño como el, su estilo de vida era lo mas deseable.

Y aquella era la familia de Coby. Era pequeña, pero para el era suficiente. Era un muchacho feliz sin ninguna obligación, algo tímido y con un carácter frío ante la gente que no conocía. Aquella noche Coby se marchó tarde a dormir, tras estar jugando con Danny. Su madre le acompañó hasta la habitación y allí el se acostó. Cuando este llevaba un rato en cama escuchó un sonido en su ventana. Un repiqueteo sonó varias veces seguidas, así que el muchacho se levantó para observar que o quien causaba ese ruido. Al otro lado de la ventana, escondido, estaba un hombre alto, fuerte y de piel morena. Su pelo color rubio y sus ojos azules, brillantes como el sol de la mañana, hacían compañía a una sonrisa abierta enseñando todos los dientes. Aquel era su tío Kai.

\- ¡Tío Kai! - gritó Coby.

\- Shhh – dijo poniéndose el dedo índice frente a su boca en señal de silencio. - Ya sabes que tu padre no debe descubrir que estoy aquí.

Coby se encaramó sobre la ventana y saltó al suelo, que estaba apenas a un metro y medio de distancia, donde lo recogió su tío.

\- Solo he venido a entregar su regalo de cumpleaños a mi sobrino. Se que llego tarde, pero espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta, he tenido que recorrer tres islas en dos días.

Kai sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño obsequio. Era una esfera cristalina que dentro contenía una zarpa de forma triangular. Medía 30 centímetros y parecía muy resistente.

\- Esto, lo que ves aquí dentro – dijo señalando el interior de la esfera – es una zarpa de cocodrilo bananawani. La recogí cuando maté a uno en la isla de Tanhacia. Cuídala bien.

Coby la cogió entre sus manos y la observó sorprendido.

\- Bueno, muchacho, es hora de que vuelvas a cama – dijo Kai mientras subía a la ventana a su sobrino.

Coby obedeció sin rechistar.

\- Tío, yo quiero ser un pirata, como tu. ¿Cuando sea mayor me llevarás en tu tripulación?

\- Si es lo que deseas... Pero ya ves que tienes que dejar de lado a la gente que quieres. Si dentro de unos años sigues con la misma idea vendré a por ti, te lo prometo. - dijo mientras se marchaba.

El joven Coby, ahora emocionado y sobreexpuesto, se metió en cama, aunque sin ninguna intención de dormir. Cogió su regalo y lo miró con detenimiento. Su tío había vencido a un cocodrilo, y le había traído una prueba. El también deseaba ser así de valiente. Mientras cerraba los ojos un grito agudo resonó en toda la casa. Provenía de la habitación de su madre. Coby saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto contiguo. Sin embargo cuando llegó ya era muy tarde. Su madre yacía muerta en el suelo, envuelta en una sábana blanca tintada de rojo sangre. En su cuerpo aún se podían distinguir varias puñaladas y la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta. El joven no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que los podía sentir, bombeando sangre. Un enorme frío recorrió su espalda, sus ojos, abiertos como platos, no podían creer lo que veían. Tras Coby llegó Edward, su padre, quien se tendió en el suelo al lado de su esposa y trató de cogerla en brazos. Sin embargo no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes y cayó con ella al suelo mientras lloraba en silencio. Marian fue la siguiente en llegar y cogió el Den Den Mushi para llamar a los servicios de emergencia, que en apenas unos minutos se presentaron en su casa. Sin embargo ya era tarde para Lilian, que había muerto en el primer momento. Los ojos de Coby se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Nombre de la víctima?

\- Lilian Duval

\- ¿Hora y día de la muerte?

\- 7 de Septiembre, 11 y 34 de la noche.

\- ¿Causa de la muerte?

\- Apuñalamiento. Ha recibido tres cuchilladas en el costado derecho y dos en la barriga. Hemos encontrado el arma homicida tirada junto a ella, pero está limpia de huellas.

\- ¿Móvil?

\- Posiblemente robo. Han desaparecido varias joyas de valor de su habitación.

Coby aún tenía en sus manos el regalo de su tío cuando llegaron los policías de la marina. Su padre, Edward, decidió que el, Danny y Marian pasarían la noche fuera, en casa de un amigo marine, para poder tranquilizarse. Cuando los llevaba para allí, Edward se fijó en la esfera cristalina de su hijo.

\- ¿De donde has sacado eso? - le preguntó

\- Es un regalo.

\- ¿De quien?

Coby se quedó callado. Podía ser un niño, pero no era tonto. Sabía que si sonaba el nombre de su tío su padre iría a por el, incluso aunque fuera inocente. Sin embargo no necesitó abrir la boca para que su padre, quien era igual de listo, adivinara que el regalo era de su tío. Aquel asqueroso pirata había vuelto a la ciudad. Edward en seguida supo que su cuñado Kai había atracado en su barco, así que esa misma noche, sin esperar a la mañana, bajó al puerto en su búsqueda junto con otros cincuenta marines.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el barco de la tripulación de Kai y apresar a todos los piratas. Kai, que estaba en su camarote, no esperaba la llegada de Edward.

\- ¡Cuanto tiempo, cuñado! - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- No me vengas con saludos. Ambos sabemos que tu la has matado.

\- ¿Matar? ¿De que me estás hablando? - preguntó Kai confuso - ¿Quién ha muerto?

\- Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Tu hermana ha muerto.

\- Lily... ¿Ha muerto? - dijo el consternado.

\- Tu la has matado. ¡Fuiste a darle su regalo a Coby y después la apuñalaste, maldito hijo de perra! – gritó enfurecido.

\- ¡No! Es mi hermana, ¿Porque la iba a matar? Éramos diferentes, pero yo la quería.

\- Señor, hemos encontrado esto bajo una de las tablas de las escaleras que bajan al camarote.

El marine les enseñó un montón de joyas. Un collar, unos pendientes de diamantes, un anillo y tres pulseras de zafiros. Todas ellas pertenecían a Lilian.

\- Deténganlo – dijo Edward señalando a su cuñado.

Kai no opuso resistencia. Su aspecto jovial y feliz había cambiado por completo y ahora su cara mantenía una expresión triste. Sus ojos, que solían brillar, ahora estaban oscurecidos como la noche. Y su sonrisa jamás volvió a ver la luz del día.

Con el asesinato resuelto Edward, Marian, Coby y Danny dieron su último adiós a Lilian en el funeral. Edward fue riguroso. Abrazó a sus compañeros y amigos, mantuvo la calma en todo momento y trató de que la muerte de su mujer le afectara lo menos posible. Marian, sin embargo, no pudo evitar llorar. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos en silencio mientras Danny intentaba consolarla con palabras de ánimo. El pequeño fue el que mas sufrió, llorando con su madre. Coby trató de ser fuerte. Mientras la gente paseaba por el cementerio y le daba abrazos el no soltó una sola lágrima. Mientras su padre estuvo a su lado el no lloró, tenía que ser tan fuerte como el.

Al día siguiente colgaron a su tío. Se celebró un pequeño juicio donde, con todas las pruebas obtenidas, se le declaró culpable. Coby se sentía traicionado y estaba enfurecido. La rabia recorría todo su cuerpo. El hombre en el que había confiado, la persona a la que más respetaba y admiraba era una asesino sin escrúpulos. Decidió que no quería ser un pirata si ello significaba matar a gente inocente para robar. Coby vio desde la plaza como lo colgaban. Kai estaba llorando. No comprendía el sentido de sus lágrimas. Si de verdad la quería no la hubiese matado. Fue su padre quien ejecutó la sentencia de muerte, por decisión propia. Cuando decapitaron a Kai, Coby sintió que por fin, gracias a su padre, el mundo era justo.

Cuando todo esto terminó Coby volvió a su casa. Comenzó a ser incluso más tímido y frío, se volvió un niño silencioso y solitario. Tan solo la compañía de Danny podía animarle, aunque tampoco era una solución completa a sus problemas. Desde el día en que su madre murió Coby comenzó a escaparse de casa para estar a solas. Necesitaba llorar, gritar y enfurecerse, necesitaba estar realmente solo y poder soltar todo lo que tenía dentro sin que nadie le escuchara. Coby corrió hacia el bosque y una vez allí buscó algún lugar solitario donde poder estar solo. Entonces lo encontró. Era una pequeña casa de cemento de un solo piso. Tenía un tejado de pizarra y estaba rodeada de vegetación y plantas peligrosas. Sin embargo aquel lugar era perfecto para estar solo, pues estaba aislado de la civilización y nadie podría escucharle. Entró en la casa. Había apenas un par de muebles: un armario medio roto, una cama en malas condiciones y un retrete. Se sentó en la cama, a pesar de que parecía muy insegura y comenzó a llorar. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando soltar esos sentimientos que estaban almacenados en el fondo de su alma que cuando por fin comenzó no pudo parar. Lloró por su madre, porque ella le quería y porque ya no volvería a verla, a abrazarla. Jamás volvería a probar su deliciosa tarde de avellanas y chocolate, no volvería a sentir sus besos. No volvería a ver su sonrisa sincera y calmada, ni a escuchar sus palabras de ánimo cuando algo le saliera mal. Lloró por sus diademas de flores, y sus alegres canciones. Lloró por Kai. Porque sentía la traición a flor de piel, porque lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tiró al suelo su esfera cristalina, que se rompió en mil pedazos, quedando intacta la zarpa del cocodrilo. Lloró durante horas rodeado de silencio, mientras aquella casa era testigo del dolor mas profundo. Entonces Coby escuchó algo, unos pasos. Dos personas se dirigían hacia allí y estaban muy cerca. No lo pensó y se metió dentro del armario. Escuchó como abrían la puerta y vio como se besaban por la pequeña rendija del armario. Aunque no pudo verles la cara, en seguida reconoció la voz de Marian.

\- Ed ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien? Me cuesta dormir por las noches pensando en todo el daño que hemos causado.

\- Marian, por amor se hacen grandes locuras. Yo te amo, y tu me amas a mi. ¿A quien le importa la vida de un pirata? Tan solo son bucaneros, asesinos, ladrones y gente sin ningún honor. No me importó lo mas mínimo colocar en el barco las joyas para inculparle, no me siento mal por ello.

\- Lo se, pero Lilian no tenía que morir.

\- Descubrió nuestro secreto, y eso ponía en riesgo nuestra relación. Además yo deseo estar contigo, y ella era un impedimento. Y sabes que fue un accidente, no quería matarla... Cuando todo esto se calme podremos casarnos.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que venir aquí a estar solos? Esta casa me trae malos recuerdos de cuando vivía aquí sola con Danny.

\- Solo será un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen - repitió Edward.

El muchacho escuchó la conversación. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, no podían ni pestañear mientras observaba a su padre besando a Marian. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente, tomando enormes bocanadas de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse, aunque aquello era imposible de parar. Sus manos estaban agarradas con los puños cerrados y su mente daba vueltas a miles de cuestiones. Salió del armario, aún a pesar de saber que aquello podría ser lo último que hiciera. No lo pensó, simplemente salió corriendo. Toda su rabia y su dolor por fin salieron de su cuerpo en forma de grito. Coby saltó a la espalda de su padre y comenzó a arañar su piel con la garra de cocodrilo que llevaba en su mano, haciéndole sangrar por todo el cuerpo. Su cuello, su espalda, su cara... todo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo mientras Marian intentaba separar al niño de su padre. Cuando por fin lo consiguió su padre se acercó a el. Por primera vez en su vida sus ojos no le miraron con indiferencia, sino que el odio estaba plasmado en ellos. Sacó una daga de su cinturón mientras su cara y su cuello goteaban sangre.

Mientras Coby intentaba zafarse de Marian su padre, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, comenzó a pegarle. Empezó dándole fuertes golpes en la cara con la mano cerrada, dejándole moratones. Tras esto comenzó a darle patadas en su pequeño cuerpo, mientras le gritaba. El pequeño escabulló su mano derecha lo suficiente como para darle un golpe en el ojo a su padre, quien se la pisoteó y arrancó con su daga.

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Tu y toda tu familia! Tu madre, tu tío y tu padre biológico. ¡Malditos seáis todos! Mientras sigáis vivos nunca podré ser feliz.

Coby lloraba y gritaba. Siempre había sospechado que Edward no era realmente su padre. Sin embargo era el modelo paterno que el tenía, y ahora ni siquiera le quedaba eso. Edward cogió su daga y comenzó a atacarle, sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias. Después de media hora de fuertes gritos, Edward y Marian dejaron al niño abandonado en aquel zulo. No sobreviviría, ambos lo sabían. Y cuando lo encontraran las autoridades ya estaría descompuesto.

Al llegar la noche Coby pudo abrir los ojos. Milagrosamente seguía vivo, aunque ya no tenía a nadie por quien vivir. Todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos, y aquellos a los que quería, lo habían traicionado. Sin embargo tenía una razón para seguir con vida. Necesitaba escuchar los gritos de su padre, las súplicas de perdón. Y por ello no podía quedarse en esa cabaña, esperando a que la muerte llegara a buscarle. Con mucha dificultad se levantó, cogió la garra de cocodrilo y se dirigió al puerto. Una vez allí se subió al primer barco de piratas que encontró.

\- ¡Un médico, por favor! - gritó el niño quejándose por el dolor. - ¡Un médico! ¡Necesito un médico!

Al escuchar los gritos apareció un hombre con nociones médicas.

\- Estas heridas son horribles, chaval. No se si sobrevivirás a los próximos 3 días. Y olvídate de tu mano derecha.

Sin embargo, sobrevivió. Coby tenía diez años, estaba manco, acababa de huir de casa y no sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Sin duda no eran las mejores condiciones, pero se hizo una promesa. Volvería a por su padre y vengaría a su madre y a Kai. Ahora por fin era libre, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad.

\- Chico, ¿Cual es tu nombre? - le preguntó el médico.

\- Crocodile – respondió mientras agarraba la garra.

Kai miró a su padre con los ojos completamente abiertos. Era la primera vez que le contaba una historia tan personal, y le pareció cruel e injusta.

\- Papá, ¿Al final vengaste a la abuela y a Kai?

\- Si. Tuvieron que pasar 15 años, pero volví al pueblo y pude ejecutar mi venganza. Por eso para mi la familia es lo más sagrado que hay. Ahora solo te tengo a ti y a tu hermana Lilian, pero puedes estar seguro de que os voy a proteger incluso con mi propia vida. Os prometo que no os va a pasar nada mientras yo este cerca.

\- ¿Fuiste feliz siendo pirata?

\- No. Pensé que lo era en ciertos momentos. Me sentía muy poderoso, pero el poder no da la felicidad. Mas bien, nos la roba. Comencé a darme cuenta cuando conocí a tu madre. Pero esa ya es otra historia.

Coby sonrió y acarició el pelo de su hijo. Su familia era lo más grande que tenía en el mundo. Mas grande que el poder, mas grande que la venganza.


End file.
